This invention relates to electric immersion heaters and more particularly to such a heater adapted to have a replaceable thermal cutoff mounted thereon.
Electric immersion heaters are used for heating corrosive solutions provided in tanks for plating metal parts. The problems encountered with the usage of such immersion heaters include the possibility of damaging the liner in the tank and associated equipment due to overheating if the level of the solution in the tank should happen to fall below the upper ends of the sheathed coils of the heater.